flowerknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Shop
After pressing the Shop (ショップ) button, you will be sent to Nazuna (ナズナ)'s store. Purchase flower stones (華霊石購入), you can purchase flower stones with DMM points. After purchasing it must be... Clearing House (交換所), where you can exchange event items or for Flower Knights during the event time. See more on Events. Recover energy (スタミナ回復), you can recover energy based from the maximum energy you have with 1 flower stone. You are able to have energy above the maximum capacity (only with this facility). For example, your energy right now is 75/200. After pressing this button, 1 flower stone will be consumed, and your energy will restore by 200, becoming 275/200. Recover raid point (レイドポイント回復), you can recover all of your raid point (3 points) with 1 flower stone. Character slot expansion (キャラクター所持数拡張), you can expand 5 character slots with 1 flower stone. The initial slot when you just started the game is only 50 character slots. 350 character slots is the maximum capacity you can have as for now. Equipment slot expansion (装備アイテム所持数拡張), you can expand 5 slots with 1 flower stone as well. The initial slot when you just started the game is only 100 equipment slot. The highest slot you can have in your equipment slot right now is 250. Currency gold.jpg|Gold kareiishi.jpg|Flower Stone crystal-of-life.jpg|Crystal of Life kodaibana.jpg|6-Star Kodaibana equip-seed.jpg|Equipment Gacha Seed mid-equip-seed.jpg|Mid-Level Equipment Gacha Seed 000025.png|Written Request to a Gardener with Remarkable Abilities In order to buy things from the shop, you need to procure currency. There are a number of currencies in the game that are obtained in a variety of ways. *'Gold' (ゴールド) is the most common currency. It can be used to synthesize flower knights and equipment, evolve flower knights, and buy things from the shop. As of this writing, the only thing you can buy from the shop using gold are 4-star flower knights. *'DMM Points' are currency tied to your account in DMM. Ordinarily, you will need to spend real money to obtain DMM points. DMM points can be used to roll the Premium Gacha and also roll gachas with special deals such as the first two rolls of a Selection Gacha or the rolls allowed from the Step Up Gacha. Note that some gachas may only be rolled using DMM points. *'Flower stones' (花霊石【かれいせき】) are the premium currency of the game. They can be purchased by spending DMM points for a batch of flower stones. They are also earnable by fully clearing certain subjugations (which means to defeat all stationary pests and bosses), maximizing the affection of a flower knight with gifts, by logging on during certain campaigns, and by reaching a threshold of cumulative login days. You will sometimes get flower stones for free as an apology from the staff if a bug was fixed or there was downtime on the game. Note that flower stones may also be called flower spirit stones (a literal translation), hanastones (used by some English speakers), or curry stones (used jokingly by Japanese speakers because of the pronunciation). 花霊石 is pronounced karei seki in the second visual novel, but karei ishi is also a valid pronunciation. *'Event currency' is any currency earned through an event. The appearance and name of the currency will vary significantly depending on which event the currency came from.Event currency can be used to get event-specific equipment, Garden objects, or even ordinary resources such as gold or gifts. Not all events use the shop to spend event currency. When the event ends, the currency will become invalidated after either immediately or within a few weeks. *'Sealing stones' (封印石) are currency earned through republished events. In general, they can only be used to unlock that event's flower knight, her equipment flowers, her skill flowers, and possibly even the limited edition equipment of that event. Sealing stones are specific to the event that they came from and can not be used across other republished events. The appearance of sealing stones match the flower related to the event girl that can be bought with them. *'Medals of the Sun' (お日様勲章) are currency earned from the Whaleship stages. They can be used in the shop. In particular, some unique equipment can only be earned from the game this way. *'Crystals of Life' (生命の結晶) are currency earned from completing various quests, earned as a random drop in high level subjugation maps, or earned as a login bonus. They can be used in the shop to buy rare commodities. In particular, it is the only currency that can be used to purchase Ancient Skill Flowers/Kodaibanas (コダイバナの技花), which can be synthesized to a flower knight with a matching rarity for a guaranteed increase in skill level. They give only 1 EXP point and can be synthesized in a batch to increase the flower knight's skill level proportional to the number of synthesized flowers. *'Bond Crystals' (絆結晶) are currency used to buy blossomed affection gifts for flower knights who have had blossomed affection unlocked. They can be acquired by using 3* or higher flower knights as strengthening synthesis materials or by selling them. The amount of bond crystals you get are the same whether you choose to sell them or use them as strengthening synthesis materials. The number of bond crystals you get per flower knight is based on their rarity as follows. **3 star: 10 bond crystals **4 star: 200 bond crystals **5 star: 1,000 bond crystals **6 star: 12,000 bond crystals *'Gacha seeds' (ガチャ種) are currency used to roll the Normal Gacha. They look like a brown seed and can be earned during normal subjugation maps or as a login bonus. They are not used in the shop. *'Equipment Gacha seeds' (装備ガチャ種) are currency used to roll the Equipment Gacha. The look like a dark blue seed and can be earned by finding and/or fighting raid bosses weaker than about level 40 so long as the raid boss is defeated in the end. They are not used in the shop. *'Mid-level equipment gacha seeds' (中級装備ガチャ種) are also currency used to roll the Equipment Gacha. They look like light blue seeds and are earnable in the same fashion as ordinary equipment gacha seeds. Fighting raid bosses stronger than about level 40 will produce these seeds instead of the former. They are not used in the shop. *'Written Request to a Gardener with Remarkable Abilities' (スゴウデ庭師への依頼状) is currency used for buying special items for the Garden along with gold. One can be bought for 100 DMM points. They are sometimes distributed as Campaign presets. Clearing House The clearing house offers exchanges for currency and items. Most supplies are restocked after a month-long period. #Event Currency #Purchase the selected item #Cost of the item #Crystals of Life (生命の結晶) tab offers a monthly set if items #Gold (ゴールド) tab offers a couple of 4 star knights on rotation for gold Wares These are what you can buy in the clearing house. Be aware that these lists may be outdated. The shops are ordered by what tabs are used for from left-to-right. Event 1 Republished Events All republished events allow you to buy the event flower knight associated with them along with their skill flowers and equipment flowers. The limited edition equipment is buyable sometimes as well. However, the supply will not resupply itself like most other tabs in the clearing house. The currency for each republished event comes from treasure chests and full clears of the respective missions. There are enough skill flowers and equipment flowers to full spec the event flower knight. There may be one spare skill flower and equipment flower that can be bought and used to help full spec the same event flower knight if the player was unable to do so the first time around. Reprint1= |-|EV07= |-|EV06= |-|EV05= |-|EV04= |-|EV03= |-|EV02= |-|EV01= Whaleship Events These wares are related to the Whaleship. All equipment are available indefinitely. Medals of the Sun (お日様勲章) Blossomed Affection These wares are related to blossomed affection. They are fully restocked at the expiration date. See Currency to learn about Bond Crystals. For an individual gift, there are three different prices by which you can buy the same exact item. You should buy from the cheapest price before progressing on to the more expensive price in order to save money. For a particular type of gift (eg. gem), the amount of blossomed affection given to a flower knight is directly proportional to the gift's cost. For example, look at the cheapest prices available for the gem series of gifts. *Ordinary Amber : Blossom: 1% blossomed affection for 13 Bond Crystals. *Good Quality Sapphire : Blossom: 2% blossomed affection for 26 Bond Crystals. *Rare, Pink Diamond : Blossom: 3% blossomed affection for 39 Bond Crystals. Hence, there is no gain or loss from buying at different tiers of gifts. Bond Crystals (絆結晶) Crystals of Life All items are restocked on 10/3. Crystals of Life (生命の結晶) Gold Characters available until 9/26. After that time, they will be replaced by two new characters.